


Whispers in the Wind

by ArSommers



Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Qyburn voices his concerns about Daenerys; Jorah recalls the moment his Khaleesi confessed her love for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why should we worry ourselves over a girl across the sea?” Cersei asked as she sipped a glass of red wine.  
“My queen, Daenerys Targaryen has been gaining strength over these last few years,” Qyburn said. “Not only is she now ruling over Meereen, but she has an army of Unsullied and Dothraki at her side. Not to mention three full grown dragons,”  
“Dragons that have never set foot in Westeros,”  
“Agreed, but that does not mean they can’t. Should Daenerys continue to gain a following we must take certain precautions should she strike King’s Landing,”  
“Have you heard any whisperings of an impending attack?”  
“No,” Qyburn admitted, “Though we have learned she has united in marriage to Ser Jorah Mormont,”  
“The exiled knight?” Jaime scoffed. “And what exactly does she hope to gain from that marriage?”  
“Love, it would seem,”  
“Love without an army doesn’t win wars,” Cersei said. “A foolish move on her part, and a true indication she is naïve,”  
“Nevertheless, one must look at what Daenerys has gained in the past few years…not that it can be compared to what the Lannisters have accomplished,” Qyburn quickly added.  
“What do you propose we do then?” Cersei asked. “Preferably something that doesn’t involve the Iron Bank once again,”  
Qyburn’s eyes glittered darkly. “Crossbows,” he answered. “Very, very large crossbows,”


	2. Chapter 2

Jorah recalled the first time Daenerys confessed her love for him.  
The knight’s feelings were no secret, and for the longest time the queen hadn’t felt the same in return. After all, she was with Daario, but after a time Daenerys realized what she felt for the sellsword was not love. Daario had not taken the separation well, but he remained committed to Daenerys’ cause, though the time he spent in counsel meetings became fewer and fewer. One day Daenerys suggested Daario take up a post at one of the larger ports on the opposite end of the city. Their contact remained minimal after that, but it was still productive. Last Jorah heard Daario found himself a nice maiden.  
Various men offered their love to Daenerys, but she’d found a way to refuse each for political (and sometimes personal) reasons. Life continued in Meereen, and Daenerys did what she could, guided by the suggestions of Missandei, Grey Worm, and Jorah himself.  
Then came a summer season that nearly crippled the harvest. The humidity was stifling, causing crops to wither and die. Even Daenerys had to teach her dragons not to breathe fire during that time period, as it could easily become wildfire and destroy countless lives. Fortunately fish in the sea remained bountiful, which allowed the people of Meereen to trade with nearby regions until the unbearable heat turned to a simmer.  
It was when the crops first started sprouting again that Daenerys came to him.  
“Khaleesi,” Jorah said respectfully as she entered the gardens.  
Daenerys nodded in greeting. “Whatever are you doing here at this hour of the evening?”  
The knight sat down on a marble bench. “I was just strolling through,” he replied, “Making sure the crops are coming back as bountifully as they were. It’s hard to imagine them doing so after the season we had,”  
“I agree,” There was a hint of sadness in Daenerys’ voice which Jorah detected immediately.  
“Is everything all right Khaleesi?”  
“It is now that the crops are returning,” Daenerys sat down next to Jorah. “While the damage could have been greater, I’m well aware that some of the poorer people in Meereen succumbed to heat and hunger,” Daenerys looked at the sea beyond them. “What kind of Queen will I be in Westeros if I can’t even protect my people in a single city?”  
Jorah thought about her question for a moment. “You can’t compare Westeros to a city,” he decided. “In Westeros you will have seven kingdoms. The lords will command their kingdoms, and they will have the Maesters to advise them. We do not have such an expansive luxury here, particularly for the amount of time we’ve taken residence,” Jorah looked at her with compassion. “You shouldn’t place such high expectations on yourself,” he added. “When you are the Queen of Westeros you will have advisors that have known the landscape and region for years,”  
Daenerys dropped her gaze. “I know,” she said. And then, turning to face Jorah, she added “And I want one of my advisors to be you,”  
Jorah allowed himself a smile. “I am truly honored Khalessi,” he said.  
“I mean it,” When Daenerys put her hand on top of Jorah’s his heart gave a start. “You’ve been with me since the beginning of my journey. You were there when my dragons hatched. You’ve saved my life on multiple occasions. You’ve advised when I needed counseling the most. And never once did you complain or ask anything in return,”  
“There is nothing else in this world I want,” Jorah said simply.  
“Yes,” Daenerys whispered. “Yes there is,” Then, without warning, she learned forward and pressed her lips onto his.  
For the briefest of moments Jorah thought he would go mad. He’d loved Daenerys for years. Now, the sudden prospect that she felt an inkling of the same emotion was almost more than he could handle. But this was real. This was happening. She wanted him in return. So Jorah kissed her deeply back, putting an arm around her in a protective embrace. He was her shield and sword, and more importantly, she was the love of his life.  
The wind picked up, sending leaves twirling around them as one of the dragons flew overhead. Daenerys reluctantly pulled back and let out a rare laugh. Jorah’s heart soared even higher; it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.  
Once the wind settled Daenerys placed her forehead on Jorah’s and closed her eyes. “I should probably go,” she said reluctantly.  
Jorah didn’t want the moment to end, but he was an honorable man. He struggled to find a suitable response, but all he managed to say was “As you will Khaleesi,” Jorah let his hand trail down her arm as she stood up, eventually catching her hand in his. They locked eyes one more time before she departed, staring at each other with a sense of wonder that had not been there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the reads, kudos, and reviews! I may write a third story in the series yet...


End file.
